City of Revelation
by izabee
Summary: Rebecca Wayland did her duty without question. The Shadowhunter life required dedication to fighting demons and keeping the ShadowWorld a secret from mundanes. But on one average night, Rebecca began to doubt everything she thought she knew when mundane with the Sight becomes a part of her life. And the consequences could mean the end of everything.
1. The Streets of New York

**Hey everybody! I'm back at it again with another sisfic, guess I can't get enough haha. I really hope you enjoy! Like always please comment and leave me some CC! Love you guys, have an amazing day :)**

I never asked to be like this. It was out of my control. The decision had been made before my birth. I was created to be this way, and it's the cruelest form of torture I have ever known. I didn't want anybody to get hurt, I wanted the complete opposite in fact. I had been raised by a man who just wanted me for his own collection of test subjects, but I was never anything more to him. Maybe I'm not more to anyone else than a science experiment that could explode at any second. Maybe that's why everyone is secretly nervous around me and ready to attack whenever I make the smallest mistake. Maybe that's why strangers stare at me like I'm some sort of monster. But that's what I am. A monster. A monster that had been broken so many times that she destroyed everything. I just wished they hadn't been hurt when I did.

New York City, August 2007

"Jace, I swear to the angel Raziel, I will slit your throat if you don't give them back!" Jace turned back and smirked at her, continuing to sprint down the long hallway as he did. "How are you going to accomplish that without these, Becca?" He dangled her beloved weapons in the air, taunting her like an parent showing a candy bar to a young child.

Rebecca shook her head angrily and commanded her legs to run faster. The gap between them had begun to get smaller and smaller until finally she tackled him to the ground. He hit the floor with a loud smack as his body collided with the hard tiles. Rebecca was straddling Jace and pined his arms down with her hand. He looked up at her, smiling brightly and chuckling to himself. The two of them were gasping for breath, having been running for the past hour. She plucked her brass knuckles from his hands and let go of his wrists. "Nice job, little sister." Jace remarked. Rebecca grinned and stepped up, giving him her hand, which he gladly took to stand up.

"Finally, are you two done running around like children?" Alec popped out from the weapons room, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. Rebecca changed her enchanted brass knuckles back into a single ring, and slipped the two back on both of her ring fingers. The weapon was made of pure, dark, metallic brass that looked like four rings connected together. There was a hole for each finger, and had small and thin, long dagger protruding from each. She owned two, for each hand, and when she touched the brass twice, the knuckles were transform into a single ring. Jace liked to call her Wolverine whenever she used them in a fight. Countless runes were engraved into the metal, giving the weapon extra strength and power. Hodge, the children's tutor and basically second father, had given them to her for her birthday. He had named them _solis_ and _luna_ , Latin for sun and moon. It was Rebecca's weapon of choice, and used them in every mission and battle she attended.

"Lighten up, Alec, we were just having a little fun. You could use some fun. Besides, Jace is the ass that took my rings." Rebecca explained playfully.

"You would have gotten them back faster if you weren't so slow," Jace teased. "Plus, this place is quite dull. We haven't left the Institute in over two weeks, I'm getting a tad bit stir crazy."

"Then you'll both be happy to hear we have a mission. Eidolon demon of some sort, we're heading to the Pandemonium at seven. Izzy and Becca are the bait." Alec told them. Rebecca sighed, knowing Isabelle would force her into a dress and high heels like she always did when they were bait. "Sounds good to me. Do you know where Izzy is? She's going to blow a casket if she doesn't have enough time to get the both of us ready."

Alex pointed to Izzy's bedroom across the hall. Rebecca groaned, not looking forward to the hours of makeup and flat irons. Jace patted her on the back and said, "You will be in my prayers." Rebecca rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Thanks," then walked to Izzy's room. She didn't even have to knock before the door was slammed open. "Good, we have lots to do. Get in here." Rebecca took one more wistful look over her shoulder at Jace who was mouthing the words 'Good luck' and Alec who was snickering at Jace's behavior. She didn't have a chance to say anything, before her wrist was grabbed and she was yanked into Isabelle's bedroom.

The next three hours were full of Isabelle throwing everything she had in her closet on the bed, the ground, or on to Rebecca, choosing which shoes would go best with the countless outfits Izzy put together, hair curling, twisting, spraying, and pinning, and an extensive amount of time spent on makeup. Although Rebecca hated being Izzy's doll that she could dress up, it wasn't all bad. The two of them talked, laughed, smiled, even danced a little bit, just as best friends and parabatais should do. Parabatai was a term meaning two Shadowhunters bonded closer than friendship or blood. They shared a special connection with each other and could sometimes even feel each other's emotions. It was if the two were one person.

When Rebecca was only 10, and Jace 11, they showed up at the Institute, having nothing but each other and their haunting memories. When Isabelle and Alec heard that the two siblings would be staying with them, they had been beyond excited. Alec hadn't had another boy to connect with and Isabelle was sick of living in a place with only guys to be around. Jace and Rebecca had been hesitant of the Lightwoods, having been trained to keep the walls up and emotions out. They didn't really know how to trust. But slowly, over time, the four worked up a friendship until they were each other's closest friends. They were brother and sister, even if they weren't related biologically. It got to the point where one day Alec asked Jace to be his parabtai and Rebecca asked Izzy to be hers. Jace might be the person who knew her best and the one she loved with everything in her, but Isabelle and her was just as close. She taught Rebecca to feel again, to let in the good and focus on the light instead of the darkness. She was the one who made Rebecca feel comfortable living in the Institute and helped adjust to her new life in New York. Izzy was one of the most incredible persons she had ever met.

And it was the same for Alec. The second Rebecca arrived to the Institute, Alec took her under his wing and treated her like another little sister. He helped train her, showed her his favorite books in the library, comforted her whenever she was upset, tutored her whenever she couldn't grasp a concept Hodge taught them, teased her, and loved her like another brother. If she was in a fight with Jace or Isabelle, Rebecca knew she could always go to Alec and vent all of her emotions out, without feeling weak or childish. He had made Rebecca feel safe during a time she was too scared to be alone in a room. Rebecca couldn't imagine life without the two Lightwoods. They were her lungs, needing them to survive.

By the time Izzy was finished it was dark outside and bight stars scattered across the midnight sky. Outside of the window, the city's tall buildings began to light up and glow, and the night owls started to walk the streets. "By the Angel, I'm a miracle worker. Take a look." Izzy marveled. Rebecca laughed and stepped in front of the tall mirror hanging on Isabelle's glittery walls. Izzy had put Rebecca in an old timey, blue and tan dress. The top looked like a light blue-grey corset with strings to be tied up in the back and was curved in a sweetheart neckline to show off her chest. The front had small, delicate buttons running down the center until it met the skirt. The bottom of the dress was the darker shade of blue with tan embroidery and designs in the material, and hugged her body until it reached the floor. It had a small slit by her right leg, allowing her to grab her any weapons she attaches to her thigh. The dress was sleeveless and showed off what little curves and cleavage se had. On her feet, she wore pale shoes that matched her skin tone. Her hair rested in its usual waves and put in a half up half down do. Thankfully, she had little makeup on, just some blush, a bit of mascara, eyeliner to make her gold and blue eyes pop, and a nude pink colored lipstick on her lips. Isabelle was right. She was a miracle worker.

Rebecca was astounded at how different she looked. She looked like she belonged in the 1800's or early 1900's. Isabelle had gone for the same vibe, being dressed up in a long, white, lace dress that reached her ankles and wrists. Her red pendant was laying around her neck and she had on a pair of black high heels. She looked stunning, like usual. "You like?" Isabelle asked.

"I didn't even know you owned dresses like these."

"Oh, these aren't even the most extravagant. You should see what I bought for Mardi Gras last year."

"Yeah, no thanks. I'd prefer to not have a scaring image in my mind every time I see you. It would make fighting extremely difficult." Rebecca replied. Izzy's eyes rolled and she began to grab clothes off the ground. Rebecca had helped put away some hair tools and shoes when Alec walked in. "You two ready?" Izzy stood up from the floor she was crouching on and put her hands on her hips, while inquiring, "What do you think?" Alec looked her up and down then stared at Rebecca who was uncomfortably trying to pull up the top of her gown. "I think Rebecca looks like she wants to throw that dress into a fire." Izzy scoffed and swatted Rebecca's hands away from her dress.

"Well, I think we look nice." Countered Isabelle.

Just then Jace popped his head into the room and stared at the two girls for a few moments before saying, "Isabelle, why have you replaced my sister with a prostitute?" Rebecca immediately took of her heel and threw it at Jace's head. To avoid being hit, he quickly ducked down, the shoe just barely missing his forehead. "You're a dick, you know." He smiled slyly then waltzed into the room and rustled Rebecca's hair. "Ah, but you love me."

"Careful," Isabelle chastised. "It took me half an hour to get her hair like that!"

"Can we please get going? I'd prefer to not have any ignorant mundanes killed tonight." Alec complained. Everyone nodded their heads and began to pack their weapons and mark themselves with runes. Rebecca put a weapons strap around her thigh, and placed a seraph blade into the holder. She checked to make sure her rings/knuckles were sitting on her fingers, then helped Izzy with runes. Jace did the same for her, tracing rune on the back of her neck and two more on her shoulder blade. Rebecca felt the familiar bite of the stele, the burning sensation not bothering her after years of being marked. The feeling of strength and adrenaline immediately flowed through her veins, making her feel jittery and excited. Finally, the four teenagers were ready to leave. They said a quick goodbye to Hodge, then left the Institute and made their way to the Pandemonium, not realizing their lives would soon be changed forever.

It had been going so perfectly, which should have been the first sign that it would all go to hell. Once they reached the club Izzy and Rebecca had separated from their brothers and swiftly made their way passed the mundanes, as they had put on a glamour to make themselves invisible to the human's eyes. The multi-colored lights lit up the large club, smoke machines covering the floor with a grey, misty haze. People dressed in brightly colored clothes with large piercings accessorizing every inch of their skin and all-out makeup to accentuate their eyes or lips. The two blended in with the crowd, dancing and talking casually, while still keeping their eyes out for a certain blue-haired demon. Finally, he walked into the club, hunger in his eyes, licking his lips as if he was in front of a Thanksgiving dinner. " _Becca."_ Isabelle whispered in Rebecca's ear, nudging her head towards the Eidolon. She smiled evilly, knowing what would become of the monster. "God, I love what we do." Rebecca said before walking off.

She tried to channel whatever small amount of attractiveness and femininity she had as she walked towards the "man." Rebecca quickly caught his attention, his bright green eyes traveling down her body, focusing on the exposed parts of her skin. "Hi." Rebecca started, trying to sound seductive. The demon smirked mischievously, thinking he had found a stupid mundane girl to take advantage of. "Hey."

"You're much more attractive than the guys who usually come to this club."

"And, you, my dear, are much more beautiful than the average people of New York." Rebecca looked down as if she was trying to not blush. He was falling for it.

"Why take interest in me when you could have any girl in this place?"

"You have something about you that draws the eye. Besides, you seem like you could occupy my time in such a pleasurable way."

"Well then, I believe you would have much more fun with my friend." Rebecca pointed to Isabelle, who was leaning against the wall, grinning when the "man" looked at her.

"She is rather gorgeous. But I have grown fond of you, sweetheart," Rebecca had to stop herself from cringing when he called her names. "Maybe all three of us would have a nice time together?"

"I like the sound of that." Rebecca grabbed his hand and led him over to Isabelle. She winked, a little signal the plan was working out. Isabelle moved to the side, over to the storage closet, and unlocked the red door while slipping inside. Rebecca followed her in, and the demon strolled right into the trap. "What's your names?"

"Isabelle and Rebecca." Answered Izzy.

"Those are nice names." He commented as he made his way closer to the two girls, carefully stepping over wires and trash on the floor. "Are you asking if we come here often?" Izzy giggled then covered her mouth with her hand. The demon was going to say something, before he noticed the black pattern on Isabelle's wrist.

He stopped in fear. "You- "

He couldn't finish whatever he wanted to say before Rebecca kicked him in the stomach and Isabelle hit him with her open palm in his chest. He gasped in shock, staggering back and trying to gain his balance. Before he could do so, Izzy took her golden whip in her hand and wrapped it around his ankles, pulling him to the ground.

"You blood-thirsty assholes are not particularly the brightest." Rebecca remarked. The two girls stepped aside as Isabelle declared, "He's all yours, boys."

Jace laughed wickedly and came out from the dark corners of the closet to face the monster. He roughly grabbed the neon haired demon and threw it against the wall. He then took the its wrists and tied them behind its back tightly with wire. As it tried to undo the restraints, Jace asked, "So. Are there anymore of you?"

The "man" decided to play dumb and reply back with, "Any more of what?"

"Come on now," Jace held his arms up, his sleeves sliding down and revealing the dark, swirling runes etched into his skin. "You know what I am."

The "man" growled in disgust, snarling with anger and distaste. It almost amused Rebecca, how animal like they were. "Shadowhunters."

Jace smiled sinisterly from ear to ear. "Got you." Rebecca smirked along with her brother and crouched down in front devil. "For a demon who knows how to manipulate a glamour to look however it chooses, you're pretty ugly." She teased. The "man" tried to lunge at her, but what held back by the wire. Rebecca didn't even flinch, only chuckled and stood up. "Down, boy."

"He is ugly, isn't he?" Jace agreed. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stepped closer to the beast. "You still haven't told me if there are any other of your kind with you."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He means other demons," Alec answered, finally speaking up. "You do know what a demon is, don't you?"

The demon only turned away, refusing to give them the satisfaction of answering.

"Demons," Jace began, tracing the word in the air with his finger. "Religiously defined as hell's denizens, the servants of Satan, but understood here, for the purpose of the Clave, to be any malevolent spirit whose origin is outside our own home dimension- "

"That's enough, Jace." Izzy stopped him.

"Isabelle's right," Alec said. "Nobody here needs a lesson in semantics-or demonology."

"I actually thought it was an informative presentation. Hodge would be proud." Rebecca added.

"Why, thank you. Isabelle and Alec think I talk too much. Becca can talk her mouth off- " Rebecca interrupted Jace with a punch to the shoulder. "Do you think I talk too much?"

The monster ignored the question and instead insisted, "I could give you information. I know where Valentine is."

"Valentine? Valentine is six feet under, sorry to burst your bubble." Rebecca commented. Jace turned around to look at Alec for his opinion, but he just shrugged his shoulders. He looked back at the Eidolon, uncrossing his arms. "Valentine's in the ground. The thing's just toying with us."

Isabelle tossed her hair behind her shoulder, becoming uninterested with the demon. "Kill it, Jace. It's not going to tell us anything." Jace took out his seraph blade, the black hilt studded with fiery red gems, and the translucent dagger casting a blue light on his face. He raised it above his head, tensing his arms and readying himself to strike. The demon had terror in its eyes, understanding that these were its last moments.

"Valentine is back!" It cried again, pulling at the wire even more. "All the Infernal Worlds know it-I know it-I can tell you where he is-" Rebecca grabbed the dagger from her thigh and charged towards the monster. Alec reacted quickly and wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her back. "What is with you aggravating hell spawns and preaching about Valentine being alive again?" Rebecca yelled annoyed. Valentine was a matter she didn't like to discuss. He was the person that left Jace and her without parents. He was the one who caused her so much pain at such a young age. He was the reason Jace had to learn how to take care of his younger sister on his own at 10 years old. If you wanted Rebecca to get mad fast, mentioning Valentine would be the way to do it.

At first she tried to fight against Alec, attempting to escape his grip, but she knew from past experience she would never get out. She sighed and put the dagger back in its strap. Alec still didn't let her out of his arms, just loosened his hold a bit. He didn't trust that she wouldn't attack the thing again. But just like his younger sister, Jace was also getting angry. "By the Angel, every time we capture one of you bastards, you claim you know where Valentine is. Well, we know where he is too. He's in hell. And you-" Jace stepped closer to the Eidolon. "You can join him there."

Jace raised his blade once again, and almost stabbed the demon, before a small voice yelled, "Stop!" Each of their heads turned incredulously towards the direction of the voice and saw a short girl next to one of the pillars. It was a bit hard to make out her face because of the dark light, but Rebecca could see she had fiery red hair, that spilled in ringlets and tight curls like her own. She was obviously a mundane, judging by the jeans and flannel, plus the fact she didn't have any runes. But then how could she see them?

"You can't do this.' She cried. All four of them were astounded, mouths gaping and eyes wide. Alec was so stunned he let go of Rebecca, and Jace's seraph blade had fell from his hand in shock. A few moments of silence passed before Alec said, "What's this?" Jace shook his head and regained his composure. "It's a girl," Jace cleared his throat. "Surely you've seen a girl before, Alec. Your sister Isabelle is one. I think Rebecca might be one." Rebecca was still too astonished to pay attention to the witty insult.

"Is she a demon?" Rebecca asked quietly to her companions, careful to not let the girl hear her. "No," Jace replied as he took a few steps closer to the girl. "It's a mundie girl. And she can see us."

The girl scoffed. "Of course I can see you. I'm not blind, you know." Jace crouched down to retrieve his sword. "Oh, but you are. You just don't know it." He stood up and pointed his sword at her." You'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm not going anywhere," she refused. "If I do, you'll kill him." She explained as she pointed to the demon. _By the Angel, she really is just a moronic little mundane_ , thought Rebecca. "That's true," Jace confessed. "What do you care if I kill him or not?"

"Jace, don't scare her." Rebecca told him.

"Be quiet, Becca"

"Be-Because- "the girl stuttered, ignoring the sibling's quarrel. "You can't just go around killing people." Jace chuckled to himself at the girl's naïve behavior. "That's not a person, little girl. It may look like a person and maybe even bleed like a person. But it's a monster"

"Jace," Isabelle hissed. "That's enough." The young girl had a frightened look on her face and began to back out of the closet. "You're crazy. I've called the police, you know. They'll be here any second."

"The police won't be much good, I'm afraid." Rebecca said. Alec scanned the girl up and down, sizing her up and trying to identify any signs of her telling the truth before saying, "She's lying. Jace, do you- "

He was stopped mid-sentence by the loud, ear splitting growl that pierced the air. The demon howled as it finally broke free of the restraints, tearing the wire in half with its massive strength. It leapt up and threw itself upon Jace, tackling him to the ground and trying to cut his face with its claws. Its sharp nails glowed a metallic silver under the light, the ends long and pointed like knives protruding from its fingers. They rolled around on the floor, each wanting to get above the other. Rebecca reacted quickly by double-tapping her rings and transforming them into brass knuckles. She slashed at the demon with the already extended daggers, making deep cuts along its back. The thing let out a high pitched shriek and turned away from Jace only long enough to tear Rebecca's calf with its claws. She could barely feel the pain, her adrenaline rushing so high her whole body felt numb.

Rebecca could hear and faintly see the small girl try to run out and tripping to the carpet out of the corner of her eye. Who was this girl? Mundanes can't see Shadowhunters or demons or Downworlders. How could she if she wasn't anything special? Couldn't be a demon since it would've joined into the fight, wasn't a Downworlder since she would have been able to tell what the Shadowhunters were, and she definitely was not a Shadowhunter since she didn't have any runes. So what was she? Rebecca cleared the thoughts from her head, turning back to the fight. _Focus_ , she thought. _Your idiot brother is getting attacked by a monster from hell._

Isabelle yelled as the demon sat on top of Jace's chest, both of the Wayland's blood glittering on his nails. The other three ran towards the both of them, readying their weapons as they sprinted. The demon tried to scratch Jace's face, but he instantly blocked himself with his arm, getting it arm cut in the process. It tried to bring his claws down again, but was cut short by Isabelle's golden whip striking him forcefully across the back. It yelped in pain, falling off of Jace and into a fetal position on the floor. Isabelle showed no mercy or hesitation. She brought the whip down again, just as strong as before. Jace, with lightning speed, hopped onto his knees, unsheathed his sword, and sank it into the chest of the demon.

It began to seize and shake on the ground, black liquid pouring from its mouth and the wound. Low, deep chocking noises came from its throat. Jace had black splatter marks all over his face and black stains in random places of his hair and clothes. Without any remorse, he stood up, watching as the thing convulsed violently below him. He smiled and pulled the blade from its body. Moments like these scared Rebecca, when her brother's eyes shown with complete joy as a monster died at his feet. The way his face lit up like it was Christmas morning when he impaled a demon with his blade. He looked like a completely different person, a devil. Rebecca hated to see him like this and usually just turned her head away until it was over. She thought of her brother as one of the most kind and good hearted people she knew and didn't want the way she perceived him to be changed.

They thought it was all over, but the shapeshifter's eyes flew open, the neon green looking grotesque and bloodshot, and focused the on only Jace. "So be it. The Forsaken will take you all," It's head snapped to Rebecca. "And you, little Wayland, should watch your back." Its rolled to the back of its head, the whites only showing. His body began to fold in on itself disappearing until there was not a trace of it left. Rebecca stood stunned. Watch your back? What was that supposed to mean? Was something coming for her? Was something coming for those she loved? She shook the thoughts out of her head. It was probably the demon trying to psych her out. It was most likely just a fake warning, the thing toying with her emotions and trying to scare her in its last moments.

As her adrenaline started to wear off, Rebecca could feel her leg beginning to throb and burn. She had forgotten about the gashes on her calf. Alec had gone over to Jace and started to examine Jace's scratches, seeing just how severe they were. Rebecca watched as the girl tried to scramble out of the room again, but was stopped by Izzy who wrapped the whip tightly around her wrist. Isabelle was pissed. "Stupid little mundie, "she growled. "You could've gotten Jace killed."

The girl looked terrified. "He's crazy. You're all crazy. What do you think you are, vigilante killers? The police- "

"Like Becca said, they won't be able to help. The police aren't usually interested unless you can produce a body." Jace interrupted. He took his arm from Alec and cradled it as he made his way to the girl, Alec following close behind him and just as angry as his sister.

"They return to their home dimensions when they die. In case you were wondering." Explained Jace.

"Jace," Alec said between his teeth. "Be careful."

"She can see us, Alec. She already knows too much." Jace said.

"That doesn't mean we her a little Shadowhunter 101 lesson. The Clave could get angry with us if they find out about this." Rebecca argued.

"Who gives a damn about the Clave, I'm curious and this girl deserves some answers."

Isabelle snarled at the girl. "What do you want me to do with her?" Jace stared back at the red head, examining everything about her, squinting his eyes like he did when he was deep in thought. "Let her go." Izzy looked flabbergasted and furiously at him, refusing to let the girl out of her grip.

"Izzy," Rebecca sighed, tapping her rings and turning them back into rings. "Just let her go." Isabelle groaned with frustration. With a small flick of her wrist, Isabelle's whip swiftly let go of the girl.

"Maybe we should bring her back with us," Alec proposed. "I bet Hodge would want to talk to her."

"No way are we bringing her to the Institute. She's a mundie." Argued Isabelle from Rebecca's side.

"Or is she?" Jace added curiously. Jace began to circle the girl, like a lion circling its prey. "Have you had any dealings with demons, little girl? Or Night Children? Have you- "

"My name is not 'little girl,'" the red head interrupted, clearly starting to get fed up with the four teenagers. "And I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't believe in-in demons- or whatever you-"

"Clary?" A tall, scrawny boy walked into the doorway of the closet. He had brunette hair that didn't have a particular style or shape, it was just messy and flying everywhere. He had black square glasses to add to his nerdy appearance. Unlike the rest of the extravagant people in the club, he was in casual jeans and a grey t-shirt that read _Made in Brooklyn._ A tall and muscular bouncer was standing right next to him, peering into the closet as if he were searching for something.

 _Clary_ , Rebecca thought. _So that's her name_. Clary jumped a little at the sound of the boy's voice, then whirled around to look at him and the bouncer. "Are you okay," the boy asked, his time full of concern. "Why are you in here by yourself? What happened to the guys-you know, the ones with the knives?" Clary stared at Simon baffled, then looked back to stare at the Shadowhunters, making sure she could still see them. None of them were surprised by this. They each just watched as Clary tried to grasp what was going on. Jace smiled mockingly and shrugged his shoulder as if to say, ' _I told you so.'_ Clary turned back to the boy and the bouncer and said, "I thought they were in here. But I guess they didn't. I'm sorry." The young man flushed a deep red and turned to the bouncer with an embarrassed and apologetic grin. "It was my mistake." Clary lied. The bouncer huffed in annoyance and stomped away. Isabelle chuckled at the scene unfolding before her.

Her amusement was short lived when Rebecca groaned, _"Izzy_ ," as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground. The small burning in her shin had become a sharp and intense pain that caused her to feel dizzy as more and more blood flowed from the wound. "Becca!" Isabelle cried out. Izzy, along with Alec and Jace, dropped to their knees next to Rebecca. Rebecca leaned against the wall, watching as Jace lifted her dress to her knees and winced. It was worse than she had originally thought. Four long gashes ran from below her knee cap to just above her ankle. Blood was flowing rapidly from the scratches and even stained through her dress.

Clary gasped at the gruesome sight and began to walk over to the group, until she was stopped by Jace yelling, "You need to get out of here," and when she didn't move, he added, " _Now."_ Clary grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him out of the closet, shutting the door along the way. Izzy was right next to Rebecca, Jace was holding her leg and Alec was sitting right next to him. "Alec, give me your _stele."_ Jace commanded, clearly taking charge of the situation. Alec quickly pulled his silver _stele_ from his pocket and gave it to Jace, who traced an _iratze_ on Rebecca's arm. It wouldn't be a permanent fix, but it would do for now. The wound stopped bleeding as heavily and started to heal itself slightly.

The each sighed in relief and Jace gave the _stele_ back to Alec. "Can you walk, Bec?" Alec asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes and started get back up. "It's just a few scratches, Alec. I'm fine." The moment she stood up, her balance tipped and she started to fall forward. Jace quickly caught before she hit the floor and wrapped on arm around her waist and the other under arm to lift her up. "Okay, not so fine." She admitted. Jace helped her stand on her own and made sure she wouldn't fall over again before the four teenagers walked back to the Institute.

As Rebecca limped across the streets of New York, she found her mind wandering to the events of the night. A mundane with the Sight? The chances of someone with the ability is nearly impossible. But obviously Clary saw them and the demon. They had to keep her out of this though, Clary shouldn't have to be caught up in the mess called the ShadowWorld. Unlike Alec, Rebecca actually cared about mundanes. No, not care. _Envy_. She was jealous of the life humans got to live, a life without monsters, sorrow, pain, and horrific deaths. They didn't have to worry about possibly dying at every moment. They could just be happy and enjoy doing the things they love without a care in the world. Rebecca felt like her duty wasn't to protect the mundanes from getting killed, it was to protect them from ever learning or understand what mystical creatures really lived in the world. They deserved the sunshine and rainbows Rebecca wished she could have. They deserved memories full of joy instead of war. Mundanes deserved their average, normal life, _Clary_ deserved that life. Rebecca just prayed Clary would try to forget the Shadowhunters and everything that had happened at the Pandemonium and never look back.

But of course, people don't always get what they hope for.

 **And there you go, chapter one is complete! I worked hard on this and I plan on uploading many more chapters! Leave me some celebrities you imagined Rebecca as for fun and thank you for reading!**


	2. Up on the Rooftop

**Hey guys! This chapter is suuupppeeeerrr short, but I wanted to give you guys and sweet little fluff since I will be working on the next chapter for my other story the next few days/week. You should definitely go check that out! Hope you enjoy the chapter, have an amazing day :)**

Once they arrived home, Hodge immediately greeted the four teenagers at the doors of the Institute, an angry and frustrated look upon his face. They had come home later than what Hodge wanted, but it was mostly just because Rebecca had to limp the entire way back and slowed them down. The group wasn't nervous about Hodge, knowing he couldn't be mad for too long. And their thoughts were correct, as the moment Hodge saw Rebecca's injured walk his irritation was replaced with pure concern. He ushered them inside and helped Rebecca up to the infirmary, wrapping her still open wound and fusing about how the four of them were almost adults and needed to be more responsible. He traced a _iratze_ on Jace's arm, then left the Shadowhunters to rest and sleep. Although Hodge told Rebecca to lie down, Rebecca ignored his advice, as usual.

She changed out of her battle gear and into more comfortable and flowy materials. She slipped on a pair of black spandex shorts that hugged her body, then pulled on of Jace's grey sweaters that was completely over-sized and swallowed her up. She undid the fancy hairdo Isabelle had worked so hard on, and just put her ringlets up into a messy bun, pieces of white-blonde curly hair flying out of it. Rebecca strolled over to the large window in her room and pushed it open until it reached the top. She then carefully climbed onto the roof of the Institute, sitting with her arms around her knees atop the third floor. The warm summer breeze rustled the leaves in the trees below and caused Rebecca's clothes to float around in the air. She took a deep breath, the flowers and plants from the greenhouse above smelling pleasant and calming. The white moon shown high in the sky, the stars brighter than they had been earlier and dancing together to form constellations. She could see the New York buildings still bright and alive farther off in the distance. This was her escape.

"Hey, you."

She spun around and saw Jace staring at her from the window. "Why are you here?"

Jace shrugged. "I knew you'd be here. You always come here when you want to hide." Rebecca turned away from her brother and looked back at the New York skyline. "I'm not hiding." Jace sighed and climbed onto the roof next to her, sitting with his legs lazily in front of him and balancing with his arms behind him. "Your hiding from your problems."

Rebecca scoffed. "And you're _so_ good at addressing your problems?" Jace looked down below him, deep in thought.

"I have no clue what we're supposed to do, Bec. None."

"I don't think any of us do. We weren't exactly taught what to do if a special mundane could see us."

"Still, we can't just forget about her. You're not dense, you know she's going to start looking into the ShadowWorld and get herself into trouble."

"You don't think I understand that," she asked, turning to him. "But every option we have isn't safe. We find her and talk to her again, we're breaking the Accords. We leave her alone, she could look into things and get herself killed. No matter what we do, something bad is going to come out of it."

"I know, I know," said Jace. He looked at the view beyond him, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "I guess we can't just hope she thinks it was all just a dream?" Rebecca tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and huffed. "It's never that easy."

The siblings continued to watch the world below them in silence, both lost deep in thought. What were they supposed to do? Telling Hodge would probably just make matters worse, going out and talking to Clary could put the Waylands and the mundie in danger, and they couldn't just ignore that Clary existed since she would most likely do something foolish and die. So what choice were they supposed to choose?

"We need to find her," Jace declared. "We need to explain to her what happened at the Pandemonium."

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked.

"No. But if we talk to her, we might of a slight chance of convincing her to stay away from the DownWorld and demons."

"I think you're just curious about a mundane with the Sight." Rebecca replied.

"You're my sister. I already know you are burning with curiosity." Jace snickered. He wasn't wrong. Rebecca wanted Clary to be safe, but damn did she want to know everything about that girl.

"Fine. Tomorrow we go and look for her. But we're keeping Alec and Izzy out of this. They don't need to be breaking laws just because we want to. Plus, I already know Alec will try to stop us." Rebecca said.

"You're actually correct for once, congrats, Becca." Jace teased. Rebecca punched him in the shoulder for the second time that night, a small smile on her lips. Leave it to Jace to liven her spirits and make her happy again. Nobody could really bring Rebecca out of her darkest days like Jace. Alec and Izzy tried, never succeeding. He may be a pain in the ass at times, but Jace had a good heart. Rebecca knew he really did care about her and loved her. He just showed it in small, little ways, like training her with swords and hand to hand combat or trying to take the blame whenever Hodge was aggravated with her or playing piano with her in the music room. He was Rebecca's brother, her best friend. And as she laid her head on his shoulder, still atop the roof, she knew he would always be there. He would be the only constant thing in her life. He was her savior. And by the angel, she loved him with everything inside of her.

 **Hope you liked this! I thought Jace and Becca needed to have a little sibling time together haha. As usual, comment some CC or just anything in general, and have a great day!**


End file.
